


Добро пожаловать в Гидру

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, graphic depiction of violence, rape behind a shot, torture mention, Упоминания пыток, изнасилование за кадром
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Он сидит в бронемашине со скованными руками под охраной бывших братьев по оружию, которые, похоже, везут их троих на смерть. Рядом сдерживает стоны Романова, дыша часто и громко, как собака на жаре. Стиву есть, о чем подумать.Стив думает об одном: о Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Добро пожаловать в Гидру

Он сидит в бронемашине со скованными руками под охраной бывших братьев по оружию, которые, похоже, везут их троих на смерть. Рядом сдерживает стоны Романова, дыша часто и громко, как собака на жаре. Стиву есть, о чем подумать.

Стив думает об одном: о Баки.

Не сомневается, не сравнивает образ из воспоминаний с хмурым и небывало сильным бойцом на мосту. Незачем сравнивать: когда маска слетела, он увидел перед собой Баки так же ясно, как видел совсем недавно, в горах перед операцией — тот мрачно—сосредоточенный взгляд.

Недавно. Чертовы семьдесят лет назад. Он привык к этой пропасти, вернее — усилием воли велел ей схлопнуться, оставил за спиной, а теперь она вновь отворяется, скрежеща, обнажает жуткое нутро.

Он думал, что для Баки все кончилось тогда, в ледяной безмолвной пропасти. Теперь, уткнувшись взглядом в магнитные наручники, он понимает: тогда все только началось.

— Как же это возможно? — спрашивает Сэм. У него слишком спокойный голос для человека, которого везут на заклание. Похоже, он так и не понимает по—настоящему, во что ввязался.

Стив объясняет им про Золу.

— Выходит, он был жив, а я…

— Это не твоя вина, — шепчет Романова.

Пегги… Пегги тогда говорила что—то подобное. «Не твоя вина, Стив. Это был его выбор».

А сам он выбрал — не возвращаться в горы, не искать тело. И теперь у Баки железная рука, а в глазах — ни намека на узнавание…

Стив даже не сразу замечает, что Наташа побелела и откинула голову назад. Это Сэм кричит на охранника, требуя врача. Сверкает луч тазера, трещит — Сэма сгибает пополам, он выпрямляется, выругавшись, пытается сказать что—то еще. Оба чудища в непроницаемых доспехах вскакивают; Сэм неловко пытается прикрыть Романову, ему снова достается тазером — но это дает Стиву время. Он рвется из наручников с такой яростью, которой не испытывал с войны.

_ Он ведь даже не соизволил… _

Кажется, оторви он сейчас себе руки — не заметит. Не оторвал; массивные даже не браслеты — металлические рукава сдаются, отпускают его. Ладно; рывком — на ноги, сдавить черный шлем ладонями, чтоб хрустнуло; тело сотрясает от удара током, но боль — словно издалека, ей не пробиться через ярость.

_ Даже не соизволил вернуться и посмотреть… _

Второй охранник кидается на него со спины; Стив, отпрянув, припечатывает его к стене собственным телом, локтем бьет назад.

_ Ты же догадывался про Золу, идиот, догадывался, что с Баки что—то не так… _

Сэм перехватывает тазер скованными руками, жмет на кнопку, ткнув охраннику куда—то под мышку. Опять удар. Парень обмякает, стекает наземь. Отлично.

_ Если бы не знал, не поверил бы так быстро… _

Наскоро обыскав охранников, он выуживает у одного из них ключи, расстегивает наручники на Сэме и Романовой.

— Ну ты даешь, чувак. — Сэм изо всех сил трясет руками.

— Помоги Наташе. Ей нужна помощь и укрытие. Никому не доверяйте. — А вот этим, кажется, открывается дверь…

— Сейчас, на светофоре.

— Стив. Не дури.

— У меня к ним дело.

Объяснять некогда.

— А если бы у них был Райли?

Запрещенный прием; Сэм сжимает зубы. Но зато замолкает. Наташа на нем практически висит, когда они выбираются из грузовика. Стив усилием воли отметает тревогу. Сэм с Наташей присмотрят друг за другом. Он же должен позаботиться о том, о ком больше никто заботиться не станет.

У него есть время подумать, пока машина лавирует в столичных пробках. Какова вероятность того, что ЩИТ не знал, кто такой на самом деле Зимний Солдат? Не знал — хотя верхушка ЩИТа еще до конца войны сговорилась с Золой? «Две дюжины убийств за последние пятьдесят лет». Интересно — все ли они заказаны Гидрой, с единственной целью — расшатать мир? Или были среди них и «хорошие» — диктаторы, продажные генералы, которые Америке, как светочу демократии, нужно было убрать с пути?

Стив морщится. Ему кажется, что, проспав во льдах семьдесят лет, он только сейчас начинает взрослеть по—настоящему.

В лучшем случае, если ЩИТ и на самом деле до сих пор не вычислил Зимнего Солдата, когда тот появится на виду, по нему будут стрелять на уничтожение без долгих разговоров.

Бронемашина останавливается. Снаружи доносится голос Рамлоу:

— Выкопайте три могилы!

Когда тот открывает дверь, в лоб ему упирается дуло.

— Эй, Роджерс. Не глупи. Я же сказал — ничего личного. Давай ты отпустишь оружие, и мы поговорим спокойно…

Вокруг защелкало: остальные бойцы «Удара», не дожидаясь команды, берут Стива на мушку.

— Поговорим, — улыбаясь, говорит тот. — Надеюсь, и поговорим, и сработаемся. Отведите меня к Пирсу.

***

Кажется, Пирс не слишком доволен Рамлоу. Разговор по телефону у них выходит коротким и односложным, но после него командир «Удара» напоминает кота, которого окатили водой.

— Что ж, — щерится он. — Похоже, нашему бравому Капитану и здесь закон не писан…

По его приказу Стиву завязывают глаза и снова сковывают руки — впрочем, все они понимают, что это чисто для проформы. А потом закрывают в машине и снова куда—то везут. На сей раз Стив не позволяет себе задуматься и чутко вслушивается через бронированные стены в уличный шум. Может, он и ошибается, но похоже, что штаб—квартира Гидры — в самом центре города.

Хотя — почему ошибается? Разве Гидра не обосновалась в самом центре ЩИТа?

В конце концов машина останавливается, и ему помогают спрыгнуть вниз. Кто—то без церемоний хватает его за локоть и тащит вперед. Судя по звуку шагов и запаху дешевого одеколона, это Рамлоу, и Стива едва не разбирает нервный смех, когда он представляет их обоих со стороны. Как там говорила мама? «Шерочка с машерочкой»…

Желание смеяться пропадает, когда за спиной он слышит звук закрывающейся двери. Стив весь обращается в слух, старается незаметно принюхаться, вчувствоваться в происходящее вокруг, позволяет эйдетической памяти фиксировать все подряд: он разберется с воспоминаниями потом. В тылу врага пригодится даже малейшая деталь.

И ему сейчас не поможет, если он начнет думать, как это тыл врага оказался посреди Вашингтона.

Ступеньки. Пятнадцать. Десять шагов прямо. Поворот направо. Сквозняк: значит, тут развилка. Остановка. Рамлоу вызывает лифт. Спуск. Чертовы современные машины: раньше по скрипу и грохоту можно было бы определить, сколько этажей они миновали. Его выталкивают из дверей. Тут тепло и влажно, пахнет, как в метро. Похоже, они глубоко под землей. Слышатся голоса, но все они смолкают, стоит ему приблизиться: очевидно, увидеть в штабе Капитана Америку они не ждали. Но в какой—то момент почти над ухом у него раздается «Хайль Гидра!». Обычное, затверженное, почти небрежное приветствие. И Стива словно ударом выбрасывает в реальность: не в  реальность кратковременной боевой ситуации , к которой он прислушивается изо всех сил, а в дивный новый мир, где его разбудили и позвали воевать, забыв сказать, что защищать он будет известных врагов.

Стив тихо, незаметно переводит дыхание. Это потом. Потом он подумает, в чьих руках стал оружием. Еще один поворот. Пятнадцать шагов. Дверь — ее не отпирают, а толкают, по всей видимости — брандмауэр. Стив отмечает и это, и другое — ровную поверхность под ногами: что—то, похожее на линолеум, — и ровный ветерок, обдувающий щеки: уже не сквозняк, а кондиционер, — а в груди у него все сильнее тянет от тревожного и радостного ожидания, как в детстве, когда он караулил Санта—Клауса.

Баки. Он сможет увидеть Баки.

Наконец с него сдергивают повязку. Он разглядывает, моргая от рези в глазах, тесную комнатку, куда его привели. То ли кладовка, то ли тюремная камера, то ли… банковское хранилище. Рамлоу молча уходит, захлопнув тяжелую железную дверь. Стив остается в одиночестве, опускается на металлическую табуретку, и внезапно у него начинают ныть все царапины и кровоподтеки разом. Чешется шея — синяки, оставленные пальцами… Баки, и Стив ясно вспоминает, как тот ухватил его за горло. Всего—то нужно было сдавить чуть сильнее — и убил бы…

Положим, на крыше, когда он с такой легкостью (уже эта легкость должна была насторожить!) поймал щит и кинул его обратно с откровенным нежеланием даже ранить — положим, тогда у него не было приказа.

Но на сей раз приказ точно был, иначе зачем бы Рамлоу болтать о могилах.

Почему же он…

В двери щелкает, и Стив по армейской привычке вскакивает на ноги.

— Вы удивили меня два раза за один день, капитан Роджерс, — улыбается Пирс. — Сперва — вашим вопиющим неповиновением. А теперь — тем, что явились сюда. И зачем же?

Улыбка уходит. В комнатушке негде разойтись, на таком расстоянии четко видны все морщины Пирса. Но за морщинами, за презентабельностью — старый волк, который играючи загрызет любого из стаи. И от Стива он ожидает, что тот уляжется на спину и в знак покорности подставит горло. Ладно…

— «Удар» едва не перестрелял нас при всем честном народе. Разве так обращаются с национальным героем?

— С национальным героем, — цедит Пирс, — который вышел из—под контроля, перебил половину собственного вспомогательного отряда и попытался скрыться, обращаются, как с понесшей лошадью. И вы не первый Капитан Америка, с которым это случилось.

Верно; ему же рассказывали. Бедняга Уильям Бернсайд, который вместе со своим «Баки» до сих пор стареет в закрытой психиатрической клинике ЩИТа. Стив всегда полагал, что Бернсайд сам как—то добрался до сыворотки. Но теперь впору подумать — а не помогли ли ему и в этом товарищи из ЩИТа… или того, что они оба принимали за ЩИТ.

— Перебил пол—отряда? — щурится он. — Всего—то пара выбитых зубов. До свадьбы заживет.

Пирс тонко и неохотно улыбается. Ладно; Стив тоже мог бы оказаться в психушке или на шести футах под землей, но пока что до него снизошел сам председатель ВСБ. Значит, Капитан Америка для него достаточно лакомый кусок…

— Возможно, я действительно слишком нервно отреагировал, сэр. Слишком много всего произошло. Смерть Ника, проект «Озарение»…

У Пирса светлые брови сходятся на переносице. Стив вспоминает о раненой Наташе и мысленно скрещивает пальцы.

— Я знаю об истинной цели проекта, — чеканит он.

— Не только вы, но и ваши друзья.

— Их только двое, и они знают, что я у вас. Они не станут… делать глупостей.

— При всем уважении, Капитан, а какую глупость собрались сделать вы?

Стив делает глубокий вдох. Шестнадцать часов до запуска проекта «Озарение». То бишь — было шестнадцать, когда они беседовали по душам с Ситвелом. А сейчас…

— Я пришел, потому что хочу работать на вас, — говорит он Пирсу. — Вы собрались ввергнуть мир в хаос, чтобы потом наводить порядок. Я тоже уже очень давно хочу… навести порядок. Думаю, вы найдете, что мне поручить.

Пирс моргает, снимает очки, а потом по—мальчишески садится верхом на стул.

— Интересно, Капитан. Вы знаете, что ваше имя тоже вписано в алгоритм Золы. Вы желаете, чтобы я его оттуда убрал в обмен на вашу… службу Гидре?

Стив надеется, что по его лицу старик не сможет прочесть, насколько его корежит от одного этого сочетания. Он кивает.

— Хорошо. А теперь перестаньте меня дурить. Если окажется, что перспектива собственной смерти настолько вас пугает, что вы готовы служить врагу — я в вас очень разочаруюсь. И если окажется, что вы настолько глупы, что решили, будто сможете отсюда помешать запуску «Озарения».

— Ну да, — Стив решает попробовать догадку: — хотя коды от хелликерриеров и логично хранить в банке.

— Неплохо. — Но Пирс не позволяет сбить его с мысли, взгляд его льдисто—голубых глаз словно прорезает Стива насквозь. — Вы увидели своего друга там, на мосту. Узнали его. И это единственная причина, по которой вы сейчас здесь. Иначе вы бы давно уже были на свободе и вместе с друзьями пытались бы помешать нашим коварным планам, — последние слова он произносит голосом опереточного злодея. — Удивительно, но Солдат сегодня тоже проявил неподчинение. Утверждал, что помнит вас, Капитан, хотя после всех процедур это удивительно…

Выражение лица у него не меняется: все то же внимательное, интеллигентное. Человек, скорбящий об упадке нации.

— Кажется, бесполезно пытаться вас задержать, верно? Даже наш доблестный «Удар» упускает вас раз за разом, — Пирс улыбается с легкой укоризной. Кажется, Рамлоу получит хорошую выволочку… — Потому вы вольны уйти в любой момент, Капитан. Думаю, вы сумеете, хотя бы на время, уйти от преследования. Но я знаю, что вы пришли сюда ради своего друга. И вы, без сомнения, понимаете, что именно он будет отвечать за ваш уход. Я… достаточно привязан к Солдату. И мне бы этого не хотелось.

Стив разжимает кулаки на подлокотниках кресла, понимая, что еще немного — и по дереву пойдут трещины.

— У Зимнего Солдата есть замечательная особенность — это его способность противостоять боли. Помню, наши афганские товарищи — которые нам больше не товарищи, — пришли в полное недоумение, когда он провел неделю у них в застенках, а потом, недолго думая, уничтожил их базу…

«Ублюдки», — думает Стив. Наверное, он все—таки недостаточно вырос. Потому что не может понять, как в людях помещается столько зла.

— Баки, — говорит он вслух. — Его зовут Баки.

— Так что же, — Пирс будто и не слышит. — Все—таки желаете присоединиться к другу — или пойдете?

Стив глядит на экран. Баки сидит в знакомой обманчиво—спокойной позе. Лицо — сосредоточенное и несчастливое.

— Желаю, — голос у него охрип, — присоединиться.

— Ну конечно, — кивает Пирс. — Вы ведь, насколько я знаю, многим ему обязаны. Вы будете делить жилье и еду. Надеюсь, вас это обрадует. Я не стану вмешиваться в ваши беседы. Просто учтите, что вы будете под ответственностью Солдата. А значит, за любое проявление… нелояльности к Гидре наказан будет он. Дисциплина — важная часть воспитания, вы так не считаете?

Стив считает, что при первом удобном случае убьет Пирса голыми руками и закопает. Желательно очень скоро и вместе с его проектом.

— Ну что ж… Пойдемте, я вверю вас заботам вашего друга.

***

Баки вскакивает на ноги, стоит им войти.

— Вольно, Солдат, — улыбается Пирс. — Познакомься со своим протеже.

Баки глядит недоверчиво:

— Это Капитан Америка. Враг Гидры.

— Он был врагом Гидры. Но теперь капитан осознал, насколько ошибался, и желает сотрудничать с нами. И хочу заметить, что именно ты стал решающим фактором. Капитану Америке очень понравилось, как ты сражался. Он захотел стать твоим… боевым товарищем.

— Это правда?

Лицо Солдата светлеет; несмотря на непривычную прическу и эти дурацкие доспехи, он, без всякого сомнения, Баки — тот, которого Стив помнит до черточки, до тревожной морщинки между бровями.

— Правда, — подтверждает он негромко.

— Я тоже рад, что нам не пришлось ликвидировать Капитана Америку. Теперь он поступает в твое распоряжение, Солдат. Он отличный боец, но никогда не работал с Гидрой. Твое задание — его подготовить.

— Будет сделано, — Баки смотрит на него из—за спутанных волос, потом протягивает руку: — добро пожаловать в Гидру.

— Что ж, я думаю, нашу встречу можно отпраздновать, — у Пирса улыбка доброго дядюшки. Он вызывает охранника и велит ему принести кофе. — Так что, пожалуй, я оставлю вас наедине,  чтоб вы смогли познакомиться.

Баки осторожно снимает с железного подноса белую кружку, берет щипцами два куска сахара и опускает в темную жижу — все очень аккуратно, будто бомбу собирает.

— Я люблю кофе, — говорит он. Голос у Баки незнакомый, хриплый. — Жаль, что он редко бывает.

Он смотрит на Стива с той же сосредоточенностью, но без враждебности, что была на мосту. Держит кружку двумя руками и делает маленькие глотки.

— Хочешь мой, — предлагает Стив.

— Нет, — говорит Баки, — ты пей. Тебе полезно горячее.

Сердце у Стива подскакивает к горлу. Но у Баки — у Солдата — в глазах по—прежнему ни искры узнавания. Скорее всего, он сам не понял, что сказал.

— Я думал, что в этой операции может быть ошибка. Хотя директор Пирс обычно не ошибается.

***

Баки («его называют Зимним Солдатом») возвращается довольно скоро. Он все еще собран и осторожен, но на дне его глаз — возбуждение, которое Стив отлично знает. То же самое возбуждение он читал в глазах друга, когда тому удавалось раздобыть четвертак на кино или добиться свидания с очередной Лореттой или Дот.

И в тот день, когда он явился в кинотеатр в новенькой форме и потащил Стива в будущее. А в будущем у него оказалась железная рука и промытые мозги.

— Нас переводят, — сообщает он. — На другую базу. Кажется, я был там раньше.

— Кажется?

— Я не помню, — говорит он так, будто это само собой разумеется. — При обнулении второстепенная информация стирается. Но я думаю, что ту базу должен знать, иначе как я буду давать тебе инструкции?

— Что за обнуление?

Солдат смотрит на него странно.

— Возможно, тебе оно и не понадобится, — говорит он после паузы. — Ты на испытательном сроке. Сейчас об этом можно не думать.

— И все—таки…

Голос у Солдата слегка дребезжит, словно и он стал металлическим, как рука.

— Это необходимая процедура, — он не отводит глаза, смотрит прямо на Стива. — Удаление устаревшей информации. И, — он запинается, — психологическая помощь. Слишком много воспоминаний вредят миссии.

Стиву не нужно спрашивать, насколько «процедура» болезненна. Ему хватает глубокой складки между бровей, горестных морщинок у губ и автоматически—бездушного тона.

— И часто ты эту процедуру проходишь?

— По необходимости, — он колеблется. — Иногда нестабильность приводит к нарушению дисциплины.

Чего же удивляться, если он не вспомнил Стива. Такой второстепенный и дестабилизирующий элемент из его памяти должны были убрать первым.

«Шестнадцать часов», — вспоминает он опять. Сейчас, наверное, уже около тринадцати.

— Баки, — говорит он, и тот непонимающе склоняет голову набок.

— Почему ты так меня называешь?

— Потому что тебя так зовут. Ты мой друг. Я тебя знаю очень давно. Мы были друзьями еще до Второй мировой.

— Ты путаешь, — мягко говорит Солдат. — Меня тогда не было. Наверное, ты дружил с кем—то другим. Похожим.

— Ты ведь меня знаешь, Бак. Ты узнал меня.

Тот замирает. Стив уже начал привыкать к тому, что Солдат застывает, когда думает.

— Узнал, — соглашается он наконец. — Странно. Это важная информация. Ее не стали бы... стирать. Не понимаю. Может... может, это из прошлой жизни? Один профессор рассказывал, что люди иногда помнят, кем они были в прошлой жизни.

Его лицо омрачается.

— Мне пришлось его застрелить после лекции. Жаль.

Вот теперь впитавшая все и переварившая память подкидывает Стиву точно размеченный план отхода. Конечно, там наверняка полно кодовых дверей, но можно прихватить с собой того, кто знает коды. Или, по традиции, просто вышибить двери плечом — раз уж щит у него забрали.

— Баки, ты когда—нибудь хотел уйти из Гидры?

Глаза почти незнакомого Солдата затягивает знакомая мечтательная дымка. Как у Баки, стоило кому—то из парней завести разговор о гражданке. Но лишь на короткий миг, а потом снова — свет выключен, жалюзи опущены.

— Когда—нибудь я уйду на покой. Но пока я в отличной форме и могу служить еще долго. — Он произносит это громко и с выражением, как ребенок, читающий стихи. Будто на камеру… да ведь эта комнатка наверняка ими нашпигована. — Мы оба можем еще долго служить Гидре.

Солдат улыбается, и в этой улыбке — ничего от Баки. Потом его лицо меняется — выражение перекалибровывается, как пластины на железной руке. 

— Капитан. Во время переезда на другую базу вы будете спать. Во избежание. Примите вот это, — в металлических пальцах, оказывается зажат пластиковый стаканчик с белесой жидкостью.

Двенадцать часов. В Гидре служат не идиоты. Бог знает, где у них другая база. Вряд ли Стив выберется оттуда до запуска…

Баки, по—своему истолковав его замешательство, доверительно склоняется к нему:

— Не бойся. Ничего опасного. Я попробовал. Обычное снотворное. Пей, я прослежу, чтобы все было… по протоколу.

Время снова сдвигается. «Пей, сопляк, не смотри. Аптекарь сказал, это первое средство от грудной болезни». Они ведь не могли этого знать, думает Стив.

Через двенадцать часов — если ничего не произойдет — запустится проект «Озарение», приведет в действие алгоритм Золы — точно рассчитанный с помощью технологий ЩИТа, — и погибнут люди.

Баки тоже погиб когда—то.

«Это был его выбор».

Они ведь не могли знать, думает он снова, что он возьмет из рук Баки, что угодно, даже если будет яд, а Баки станет смотреть, как Стив корчится и умирает. Как сам Стив глядел когда—то вслед Баки, соскользнувшему в пропасть. Глядел — и ничего не сделал.

Пирс прав. Если бы Стив рванулся сейчас к выходу…

Вместо этого он берет стаканчик и выпивает его содержимое.

— Молодец, — шепчет Баки. — У тебя кофе остался, запей.

Стив пытается сказать, что ему уже гораздо лучше — но не успевает, соскальзывает в тяжелый сон.

***

Как—то раз, недалеко от Монте—Кассино, один итальянец сказал ему:

— Ты никогда не смог бы стать партизаном.

Не то, чтобы Стив не был с ним согласен. Но все—таки спросил:

— Почему?

— Чтобы стать партизаном, надо сперва признать поражение. А этого у тебя не получится. Наверное, у всего вашего народа не получится.

Стив подумал тогда о прежнем своем народе — том, что исподтишка воевал с англичанами, подстерегал военные машины на лесных дорогах и поджигал дома, когда их оставляли хозяева. Но может, он и вправду стал слишком хорошим американцем.

Теперь ему необходимо с этого начать. С признания поражения. Он понимает это, когда приходит в себя. Не в первый момент — потому что в первый, только открыв глаза, он видит Баки, сидящего на соседней койке, и думает: наконец—то я проснулся от кошмара, потому что во все его предыдущие пробуждения он просыпался, и Баки не было рядом; Баки всякий раз оставался в том жутком сне, где он падал с поезда, и Стив не мог удержать его. А теперь он наконец проснулся в нормальную реальность — так он думает первые несколько секунд, пока сознание не возвращается окончательно, пока он не замечает, что у этого Баки слишком длинные волосы и металлическая, блестящая в бледном свете рука. И даже после — потому что любая реальность с Баки лучше той, прежней.

И все—таки он должен признать поражение, потому что внутренние часы оживают, стоит ему очнуться, и неумолимо стучат. Он немного дезориентирован, но все равно понимает, что перевозили его — их с Баки — не меньше шести часов, а значит, до запуска «Озарения» осталось всего ничего, и помешать ему он не успеет.

Может быть, успеют каким—то образом Сэм и Наташа. Им удалось уйти, а у Наташи есть связи в высоких кругах — Стив надеется, что на самом деле есть, что Наташа не выдумала их, чтобы придать себе веса. Может быть... Если бы им удалось хотя бы отстрочить запуск, задержать...

Проблема в том, что Стив никогда не полагался на других — еще Филипс пропесочивал его за это. «Тебе бы, сынок, в одиночку выиграть войну, просто чтобы убедиться, что ее выиграли правильно, нельзя же доверять такое важное дело другим, правда?»

И сейчас лучше признать, что эта война проиграна — и пусть не он ее проиграл, Стиву не становится от этого легче.

— Эй, Капитан. — Баки замечает, что он проснулся. — Я же говорил, что все пройдет по протоколу.

Он протягивает Стиву еще один пластиковый стаканчик.

— Это просто вода. Нельзя допустить дегидратации.

Горло и правда пересохло, и даже если они что—то туда подлили... снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. Баки смотрит на него внимательно, совсем как прежде, в Бруклине («давай, Стиви, до дна, за победу мировой революции, ну...»), и Стив вдруг понимает, как многое успел о нем забыть. Сердце ледеенет от запоздалого страха: он и не понимал, как близок был к тому, чтобы по—настоящему потерять Баки — не заметив, утратить все воспоминания о нем, оставив в памяти только смутный и идеализированный образ. Он безотчетно тянется к Баки, но останавливается, видя, как тот смотрит на руку, за которую Стив схватился.

Не с неприязнью, а с откровенным непониманием. Стив осторожно убирает руку, допивает воду и осматривается. Маленькая комнатка, две кровати, тумбочка между ними — на тумбочке стоит еще один пластиковый стаканчик, — узкий гардероб и дверь, за которой — как он надееется — ванная. Над другой дверью, побольше, горит красная лампочка. Окон в комнате нет; на одной из стен горят электронные цифры — часы и минуты, — но время они могут показывать какое угодно. На стене напротив — той, у которой стояла койка Стива — висит в старомодной рамочке устав Гидры. Из—за этого устава Стиву вдруг кажется, будто он попал в декорации какого—то абсурдного фильма. 

— Ты знаешь устав Гидры? — спрашивает он зачем—то у Баки.

— Конечно. И ты его выучишь. Не беспокойся, с нашей памятью это легче легкого. 

Баки — пусть он не походит на себя прежнего, у Стива не получается называть его Солдатом — все еще возбужденно—весел. Интересно, усыпляли ли его тоже на время путешествия, или в этом не было нужды?

— Ты рад, — выговаривает Стив. Теперь он четко видит глазки камеры под потолком — но эти уж слишком на виду, наверняка тут есть и другие, скрытые...

— Рад, — кивает Баки. — Мне не придется, — он осекается так резко, словно получил команду извне, и Стив на секунду задумывается, возможно ли такое. — Мне раньше еще не поручали работу куратора, — продолжал Баки так, слово и не случилось никакой заминки. — То есть, конечно, не настоящего куратора. Не как директор Пирс или... агент Рамлоу. Но в ближайшее время я за тебя отвечаю.

— Я понял, — тихо говорит Стив. Он уловил крошечную паузу перед «агентом Рамлоу». 

«Ничего личного, Роджерс...» 

— Мне поручено показать тебе все. А тренировки с завтрашнего дня. Так что у нас свободный вечер, — в его голосе звучит такое предвкушение, что Стив едва не улыбается. Наверное, не следовало бы так открыто разглядывать Баки, но он не может удержаться. Тот выглядит таким худым; не откровенно изможденным, но, как солдаты недавней (давней) войны, которые существовали на голом пайке и доброй воле. Считалось, что пайка солдату хватает — вот только разрабатывали этот паек где—то в далеком штабе, а не в палатке, защищенной от холода только еловыми ветвями, и уж точно не после марш—броска по болотам.

Баки подкармливал Стива своим. Отдавал ему шоколадки. «Такому танку, как ты, Роджерс, нужно топливо...»

— Можно спросить?

— Конечно.

«Все, что угодно, Бак». 

— Это правда — что ты пролежал во льдах семьдесят лет? Мне сказал директор Пирс.

— Правда. Я... мой самолет упал в океан, и его заморозило. 

— Холод — друг суперсолдата, — произносит Баки дежурно, явно за кем—то повторяя. 

— Точно. Поэтому я сейчас здесь. 

«Поэтому ты сейчас здесь». 

Может быть, это достаточно извращенное и болезненное чудо, но Стив все равно благодарит за него Господа. 

— И что, — с тихим сочувствием спрашивает Баки, — никто все это время за тобой не пришел?

— Никто не знал, что я выжил.

Баки кивает, про себя словно прислушиваясь к чему—то. И решается:

— Я тоже однажды упал в снег. Я не очень хорошо помню, но мне рассказывали. Но мне повезло, за мной пришли.

В его голосе отчетливо слышится гордость:

— Гидра за мной пришла.

***

Пока два безликих и тяжелых солдата ведут их по коридору на брифинг, Стив думает, что ошибся. Он признал поражение еще семьдесят лет назад, когда решил, что Баки мертв и не спустился за ним — не спустился даже за телом. И тогда выходит, что никакого выбора у него не было, и сейчас он там, где должен был оказаться еще семьдесят лет назад. Думает — а настороженная память осматривает, ощупывает, запоминает коридоры. Правда, пока запоминать особо нечего: гладкие стены, синтетический линолеум, стерильный лабиринт. Окон здесь не полагается тоже, и Стив по слабому запаху, похожему на запах метро, снова определяет, что они под землей.

Рамлоу ждет их в кабинете, который явно ему не принадлежит: даже сиденье у стола слишком низко для него, так что его колени торчат вверх. От него исходит тяжелый, почти ощутимый запах недовольства и угрозы. Он жестом отпускает охранников, но с ним в кабинете — верзила Роллинз и еще один парень из «Удара», — его имени Стив не помнит. Видимо, от директора Пирса влетело всем троим... Стив в последний момент ловит остроту, готовую сорваться с языка — слишком хорошо помнит обещание Пирса насчет того, кто будет платить за его проступки. 

Роллинз стоит за Рамлоу, как средневековый рыцарь за спиной у короля, и Стиву вдруг приходит в голову, что бравый командир «Удара» боится Солдата. Может, и сам этого не осознает, но боится.

— Повезло тебе, Солдат, — говорит Рамлоу, даже не взглянув на Стива.

— Так точно, сэр, — Баки излучает готовность отвечать, но вот всякое выражение у него из глаз пропадает. Он стоит слишком прямо.

— Давно тебе так не везло, а? С восьмидесятых, небось.

— В последний раз я провел три месяца вне криокамеры в девяносто втором, в рамках программы...

— Вот и хорошо, — обрывает Рамлоу. — За везение кто—то должен платить, верно, Солдат? В нашем случае плачу я. Мне придется с тобой нянчиться. Я бы предпочел заняться чем—то поинтереснее.

Врет, вдруг понимает Стив. Потому что во взгляде Рамлоу, устремленном на Солдата, читается что—то еще, кроме страха, что—то еще, кроме раздражения и досады. И Стиву оно не нравится. 

— Так что я ожидаю от тебя и от твоего... друга, что вы будете вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Директор Пирс сказал тебе, что ты за него в ответе?

— Так точно, — снова отвечает Солдат. 

— Вот посмотришь теперь, как нам легко было тебя воспитывать. Побудешь в шкуре куратора, — коротко и зло смеется Рамлоу. — Теперь слушайте расписание, оба. Второй раз повторять не буду, вашей памяти и так хватит...

Расписание оказывается довольно простым, и Стив понимает: он не ошибся, вспомнив о пайке. Таким они и хотят видеть Солдата — а теперь и его самого: не истощенным, не изможденным до того, что он не сможет сражаться, но лишь обессиленным достаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов. Ни себе, ни вышестоящим офицерам. Несколько месяцев назад, когда Стив мучился от ничегонеделания, он записался на свободный курс Нью—Йоркского университета по «Технологиям тоталитарных государств». Там рассказывали про Северную Корею, про их блестящую технику по промывке мозгов, придуманную еще в пятидесятых. Потом Мария Хилл долго объясняла Стиву, что в условиях нынешней демократии белый мужчина из привилегированной среды должен быть осторожнее в выражении симпатий республиканцам — мы ведь не хотим, чтобы Капитана Америку сочли консерватором... Стив, который только в этой жизни оказался «белым мужчиной из привилегированной среды», потому что в прежней его именовали или «ирландским отродьем», или «бруклинской шпаной», честно слушал и обещал, а перед глазами стоял совсем молодой Джон Маккейн с полностью седой головой. 

Он тогда подумал: хорошо, что Баки хотя бы туда не попал. Хорошо, что Баки хотя бы это не пришлось пережить.

Стив закусывает губу. Резко велит себе заткнуться. Баки здесь, и теперь единственная задача Стива — вытащить его. 

Мысленно он все равно не мог проиграть сразу и безоговорочно, поэтому все время, пока Баки (в сопровождении двоих безликих и Роллинза — не слишком—то тут доверяли Зимнему Солдату, безупречному оружию Гидры) водил его по подземному центру, показывая, где что, в голове у Стива крутились беспокойные шестеренки.

Подать знак наружу — пока невозможно, да и что подавать? Наташа с Сэмом знают все, что знает он, вот только сил у них может не хватить... Добраться до компьютера и каким—то образом взломать систему — не выйдет: Стив неплохо научился поиску в Интернете и умел копировать данные, да и все. Знал бы, где упадет — прихватил бы с собой флэшку с вирусом, из тех, которые достаточно просто воткнуть в компьютер — потому что на большее он не способен.

Убить Пирса? Так раньше надо было; и нет, убийство директора ВСБ только подхлестнет страхи его товарищей.

Дискредитировать — и Пирса, и его проект, показать всем запись с алгоритмом Золы (но она уничтожена), рассказать всему свету о том, как глубоко Гидра проникла в ЩИТ...

— Это полностью наш этаж, — говорит Баки, и хотя сердце у Стива до сих пор покалывает от горького счастья, этот энтузиазм начинает его раздражать. Но он запоминает. «Полностью наш этаж». Значит, здесь нет ничего стоящего, если не считать кабинета Рамлоу. Спортзал. Широкий внутренний двор с турниками и качественным изображением городских крыш прямо на асфальте. Медицинский кабинет (Баки не то чтобы морщится, просто отводит взгляд чуть быстрее, чем нужно), и тут же — исследовательская лаборатория.

— Здесь, — голос Баки теряет всякий энтузиазм, становится ровно—выхолощенным, — проводятся научные эксперименты и медицинские процедуры.

— Например?

Баки отвечает без запинки:

— Например, эксперименты по оптимальному воздействию на пленных на допросе.

Ну естественно. Ты же не думал, что им просто так удалось превратить Баки в этого... пышущего энтузиазмом игрушечного солдатика.

Тот опять медлит, словно ждет внутреннего подтверждения, и Стив ясно слышит похвальбу маленького Баки, красующегося перед одноклассниками с бинтом на руке: 

— Практически все современные технологии допросов Гидры были разработаны с моим участием.

Что—то тяжелое стискивает грудь, словно астма вернулась.

— Потому что ты суперсолдат, верно? — выдавливает Стив.

— Именно. Мой болевой порог выше, чем у кого—либо из живущих.

Баки озадаченно смотрит на Стива, который изо всех сил пытается дышать нормально. И опять неправильно все истолковывает. Его тон смягчается:

— Техники допроса Гидры практически идеальны. Не думаю, что им скоро понадобится разработка новых.

На какое—то время Стив напрочь забывает об «Озарении». От бесконечной и бессильной ярости дрожат губы. Он бы сейчас выломал дверь в эту «лабораторию» и голыми руками раскрошил бы все, что внутри... если бы не Баки, который даже сейчас пытается его успокаивать.

— Осторожнее, Капитан. Ваш эмоциональный фон нестабилен. На нас еще не надели датчики, и все—таки...

Датчики?

Стив делает глубокий вдох, отгоняет подальше призрак астмы.

— Все хорошо. Даже если разработка и понадобится, солдат Гидры должен быть готов терпеть ради дела, верно?

— Совершенно точно. — От Стива не укрывается, как Баки незаметно бросает взгляд на охранников: слышали ли они? Передадут ли, кому следует?

Столовой им не полагается. На ужин им выдают два протеиновых коктейля в картонных стаканчиках. Стив морщится, едва сделав глоток: по ощущениям, он пьет штукатуру. Баки приканчивает свой в два глотка, и когда Стив пытается поделиться, резко отказывается.

— Ты должен потреблять столько калорий, сколько нужно. Иначе завтра упадешь на плацу. Никому не нужен слабый солдат.

Под его тревожным взглядом Стив допивает коктейль и по примеру Баки выбрасывает стаканчик в урну.

— А как же досуг? — интересуется он.

Баки не понимает.

— Культурный отдых, — поясняет Стив. — Книги, например. Телевизор...

Он не надеялся, конечно, по—настоящему, что Солдата пускают в телевизионную гостиную вместе с бойцами «Удара». Но сейчас все станции мира наверняка транслируют подготовку к запуску хелликерриеров...

— Лучший отдых — смена деятельности, — цитирует Баки. — Книги нам выдадут на стратегии и тактике. А телевизор отупляет. Нам не полагается.

Ну разумеется.

Устроено здесь все и правда по заветам тоталитарных держав. Минимум сна, минимум разнообразия в еде, максимум занятости. Самые примитивные удобства. Никакого свободного времени, если не считать пятнадцати минут на «туалет перед сном».

Как оказывается, в душе есть только холодная вода. Ну естественно. Баки на его вопрос только пожимает плечами:

— Эти штучки для гражданских. Телячьи нежности. Мы с тобой солдаты, Стив, нам это все ни к чему. Ложись, через пять минут выключат свет. Нужно спать, пока есть время. На миссии не поспишь.

Выходя из душа, Баки на секунду становится совсем рядом со Стивом — тот чистит зубы. Говорит тихонько прямо в ухо:

— Телевизор не полагается, но если будем стараться, может, нам позволят посмотреть на мать Анжелику. Но только если будем по—настоящему хорошо себя вести...

Уже в темноте Стив слышит голос с соседней кровати:

— Я рад, что не завершил задание.

***

Свет не выключают до конца, только приглушают. Как в тюремной камере — а что же это еще, интересно? 

Стив, несмотря на все случившееся за день, уснуть не может. Лежит смирно, с закрытыми глазами, слыша, как рядом нарочито ровно дышит Баки.

— Не спишь? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Нужно время на акклиматизацию, — доносится с соседней койки. — Трудно засыпать после криокамеры.

— Понял. То, что ты сказал агенту Рамлоу... Ты с девяносто четвертого года так и спал в криокамере?

— Это хороший отдых, — говорит Баки с напряжением, словно защищаясь. — Оптимальные условия для сохранения жизненных показателей.

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Конечно. 

Еще бы он не пылал энтузиазмом. Еще бы он не был рад, когда вместо кабины анабиоза у него — камера с теплой койкой и целый «свой» этаж...

Баки затихает. Он дышит все так же ненатурально, но не движется. Стив прислушивается изо всех сил, не зная даже, к чему. Если даже вселенная в этот момент рушится, вряд ли хоть один звук докатится до бункера. Ему чудится отдаленный смех (часовые? смена караула?), да и все. 

Но мысли его перескакивают на другое. Он думает, пользовался ли ЩИТ передовыми техниками допроса, разработанными «с участием» Баки. Пользовались ли ими в Гуантанамо. 

И в первый раз, понимая, что мир, возможно, на пороге разрушения, Стив спрашивает у себя: а так ли уж хорош этот мир. Так ли уж необходимо бороться, чтобы он устоял. 

Его будит сирена. Он и не понял, когда уснул; но сейчас не без труда поднимается с койки, тогда как Баки уже вскочил и плещется в раковине. В голове туман и только один пульсирующий вопрос: «Запустили или нет? Запустили — или нет?»

На завтрак дают кашу — та же протеиновая смесь, только в тарелке и с комочками. Стив еле сдерживает тошноту. Потом их ведут в медблок. Медики выглядят озабоченными и слегка растерянными, но Стив не чувствует тонкого адреналинового звона случившегося апокалипсиса. Все как будто... нормально. Впрочем, это ничего не значит. До них могли еще не дойти вести; они могли просто не знать о том, что означает «Озарение». Вряд ли Пирс рассказывал об алгоритме Золы на общем собрании персонала...

Однако несмотря на следующие друг за другом вполне обычные процедуры — замеры роста и веса, проверка зрения, пробежка на выносливость, — Стив замечает в их действиях некоторую растерянность. Как будто их с Баки не ждали, и теперь не слишком понимают, что с ними делать, когда кончится обойма привычных тестов. 

А ведь наверняка и не ожидали, — понимает Стив. Вчера еще Баки собирался спать в криокамере, а второй суперсолдат был на довольствии у ЩИТа... Но по приказу директора Пирса все перетасовали, срочно подготовили для тренировок одну из баз, и медики, похоже, не единственные, кому придется из пальца высасывать им занятия. 

Полезно знать, думает Стив, пока летит вперед по беговой дорожке. Дорожка за ним не поспевает. 

Отчего же Пирс так резко передумал класть Зимнего Солдата в криокамеру? Уж не потому ли, что сам боится хаоса, в который Гидра должна ввергнуть мир, и потому решил вырастить себе личную охрану? 

Полезно знать, господин госсекретарь... 

Если все делается впопыхах, значит, где—то могут и ошибиться. Значит, где—то может быть лазейка — только нужно смотреть очень внимательно.

Пока, впрочем, он видит только осторожность, и дисциплину, и базу, совершенно точно приспособленную под Зимнего Солдата. Специально настроенная беговая дорожка; знакомые перегородки из чуть тусклого желтоватого стекла — в ЩИТе его называли «противохалковым», но тут оно наверняка «противосолдатское». Тренажеры в спортзале в кои—то веки рассчитанные на его силу; груша, которая не развалится от одного прикосновения. И стены не пробьешь случайно кулаком. Стив пробует — а потом на удивленный взгляд Баки объясняет, что в ЩИТе спортзалы хуже. Вскочившая было охрана расслабляется, а Баки только моргает: 

— А разве ЩИТ — это не Гидра?

Стива берет досада.

— Конечно, Гидра. Только бюджета выделяют меньше. 

И чертов датчик на запястье. Теперь лучше понимает и неувядающий энтузиазм Солдата, и его ровный тон вблизи медкабинета. Первый раз датчик срабатывает, когда они приходят в спортзал, где ждет Рамлоу. Командир «Удара» кажется таким же раздосадованным, как вчера, и Стив силится понять хоть что—то по его лицу. Но потом все попытки вытесняет мысль, что Рамлоу сражался вместе с ним, даже прикрывал его спину — и все то время знал про Гидру. Знал про Солдата. А сколько еще таких было в ЩИТе — тех, кто пил с ним кофе каждый день, печально кивал, если Стив вспоминал о Баки или о Коммандос — и знал? Мария Хилл? Фьюри? Наташа сказала, что он кажется слишком спокойным для парня, у которого под ногами рассыпалось все, чему он служил. Видно, тогда шок еще не дошел до него, потому что сейчас ему приходится сосредоточить все силы, чтобы не наброситься...

Руку пронзает резкая, обжигающая боль; Стив стонет от неожиданности, сгибается пополам, прижимая запястье к животу. 

—А, — говорит Рамлоу, прерванный этим зрелищем на полуслове. — Что, получил от датчика? На сердитых воду возят, Роджерс. 

Баки косится сочувственно: 

— Эмоциональный фон не должен быть слишком сильным. Нестабильность вредит солдату. 

— Я и говорю, — хмыкает Рамлоу. 

К середине дня Стив убеждается, что у тех, кто назначил Баки его куратором, явные проблемы с доверием. Хотя весь этаж построен так, чтобы удерживать Солдата, хотя датчики поджидают любого ускорения пульса, а Баки наизусть знает и все абсурдные правила Гидры, и последовательность упражнений, их ни разу не оставляют наедине. Ни разу не оставляют без охраны. Поблизости вечно маячит или тень Роллинза, или хмуро—довольный агент Рамлоу. Он устраивается на трибуне спортзала, когда Стив с Баки устраивают спарринг, и громко болеет за Солдата. 

А Солдат и рад выложиться. Стива много раз колотили в подворотне — вот только прежде Баки никогда не оказывался среди тех, кто бьет. 

Ладно, думает Стив, уворачиваясь от тяжелого кулака, значит, теперь моя очередь закончить его драку. Разбросать его обидчиков. Подожди немного, Бак.

Бак бьет его железным кулаком в солнечное сплетение, так что свет становится с овчинку и еще долго не расправляется. Что удивляться, если Солдат побеждает и даже удостаивается насмешливых аплодисментов от Рамлоу. Стив валяется на полу спортзала, чувствуя давно знакомое и давно забытое унижение, и беспомощно следит за потяжелевшим взглядом Рамлоу, направленным на Баки. 

А Баки, оказывается, недоволен. Сдержанно недоволен — как человек, привыкший к датчикам. 

— Ты не дрался в полную силу, — заявляет он на вопрос Стива. Тот заикается. 

— Я... Я не хотел. —  _ Не хотел бить тебя, черт возьми. Не после всего, что ты вынес _ . Но он замечает на стене еще один глазок камеры и заканчивает: — ...не хотел повредить имущество Гидры.

Наградой ему становится смех, механический, но немного похожий на прежний:

— За это не беспокойся! Ты уж меня точно не повредишь! Но только не поддавайся. Знаешь, как редко получается подраться на равных?

Кто—то сказал, что зло рутинно, и Стив не раз вспоминает эту фразу. Рутина зла затягивает. Они тут всего пару дней, а ему уже кажется, что несколько месяцев. Стив привыкает к новому Баки — вернее, к Зимнему солдату. 

Зимний Солдат — личность странная. Улыбается он редко, светлой и неземной улыбкой отсталого ребенка. Периодически застывает на месте, особенно если задать ему сложный вопрос. Но стратегические задачки щелкает куда быстрее Стива и объясняет решение терпеливо, будто младшему брату. В тренировочном зале Стив смотрит, открыв рот, как он носится по стенам, минуя препятствия и отстреливая цели. У него самого, правда, тоже получается не слишком плохо. Только раз он ступает мимо, прыгая на точку, символизирующую крышу небоскреба — и тут же получает удар током.

— Это... что?

— Мотиватор, — сообщает Баки, глядя на Стива с восхищением. — Ты молодец, в первый раз только на один наткнулся. Я когда начинал тренироваться, у меня все волосы были дыбом и морда перекошена.

Баки смеется; наверное, ему это и вправду кажется смешным.

— Ты отличный боец, Капитан Америка. Надо же, я солдат, а в подчинении у меня целый капитан.

— Ты был сержантом, — не может сдержаться Стив. — В прошлой жизни. Помнишь, я рассказывал.

Тот склоняет голову:

— Всего лишь сержантом?

Верно; Стив рассказывал ему сказку, а в сказке он, конечно, должен быть генералом...

— Ты был лучшим сержантом во всей американской армии. И отличным снайпером.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — соглашается Баки.

Стив привыкает к здешнему расписанию. Завтрак; быстрое посещение медблока; тренировка; занятия по стрельбе — учит их какой—то ветеран, уволенный в запас снайпер, и в Стиве, несмотря на неутихающее внутри «как ты мог», все равно просыпается уважение. Как обнаруживается, стрелять он не умеет, только палить из детского пистолетика, так для этого не надо быть Капитаном Америкой. Лучше вон на Солдата посмотри — десять из десяти. А с тобой еще работать и работать...

Опять физподготовка — теперь уже во дворе. Удивительно работают их датчики: видимо, настроены не на пульс и не на сердцебиение, а на выброс гормонов, потому что во время тренировки не активируются. Потом — «тихий час», Рамлоу так в шутку называет занятия по стратегии и тактике. Тот еще шутник, этот Рамлоу. После — хуже всего — идеология Гидры. На первом просмотре обучающего фильма Стив пытается подремать, но оказывается, что после фильма идет тест с вопросами — и всякий раз, когда не можешь ответить, получаешь удар током от датчика. В следующий раз Стив уже более внимателен, запоминает детали, от которых его воротит — а еще исподволь пытается понять, откуда фильм транслируется. Правда, даже если раздобыть его и пустить в сеть, его воспримут как обычную агитку неофашистской секты — ни одно важное имя не упоминается...

Баки сидит рядом и шевелит губами, запоминая даты, и на вопросы теста отвечает без ошибок. 

На четвертый день Стив ловит себя на том, что знает идеологию Гидры лучше, чем ему когда—либо хотелось.

Он ловит себя на том, что мысли о еде становятся все настойчивее при приближении ужина, и протеиновый коктейль даже кажется вкусным.

Он ловит себя на том, что ему еле—еле достает сил вечером дойти до кровати, и он постыдно засыпает, едва уткнувшись Баки в плечо.

И ведь он суперсолдат; и его еще не разу отводили в «исследовательскую лабораторию».

Как оказывается, на острое презрение к себе датчик тоже реагирует. 

Но, по крайней мере, своим «»хорошим поведением» он заслужил небольшую передышку для Баки. Сразу после ужина их отводят в кабинет Рамлоу. Тот уже успел отладить сиденье по своему росту и выставить на стол бутылку виски и хрустальные стаканы. Стив сильно подозревает, что это имущество Пирса. Кот за порог, мыши танцуют... 

— Что ж, у вас обоих отличные показатели, — заявляет Рамлоу с порога. — Пока ты справляешься с ролью куратора, Солдат. И свои полчаса планшета честно заслужил. 

— Спасибо, командир Рамлоу, сэр!

«Командир» улыбается ему словно собаке, когда она подает лапу. 

— Ладно, что хочешь? Мультики? Может, «Тома и Джерри»? 

— Пожалуйста, мать Анжелику, — просит Баки. 

— Что еще за мать Анжелика, — хмурится Рамлоу.

— Я знаю, — вдруг говорит его подручный — и теперь Стив вспоминает его фамилию. Корделли. Уже немолодой боец, католик до мозга костей. Когда—то он пытался заманить Стива с собой в церковь, услышав, что тот его единоверец. Стив с ним один раз даже ходил. — Он про каталог матери Анжелики, эту программу крутили в девяностых. Позвольте, командир, я найду…

— Как хочешь. — И минут через пять Баки становится счастливым обладателем планшета, настроенного на ютуб. Временным обладателем, конечно.

— Перед отбоем отдашь, ты ведь знаешь правила. — Рамлоу, кажется, скопировал улыбку доброго дядюшки у Пирса.

Мать Анжелика действительно оказывается матерью—настоятельницей, которая уютным бабушкиным голосом рекламирует религиозные товары. И Баки все разрешенные полчаса блаженно таращится в экран, слушая ее рассказы о проданных еще лет двадцать назад распятиях и четках из синего стекла.

— Все, что уродливо — от дьявола, — говорит мать Анжелика. — Ох, как нам с вами нужен Господь.

«Ох, как нужен», — про себя думает Стив.

Перед тем как Баки возвращает планшет, он будто нечаянно закрывает ютуб и, с виду бестолково тыкая в кнопки, пытается открыть еще какой—нибудь сайт. Но планшет, как он и ожидал, оказывается «под родительским контролем».

Это Стив тоже слышал на лекции. С пленным обращаются, как с ребенком, чтобы он приучился рассматривать надсмотрщиков, как родителей: единственный авторитет в опасном мире, единственных, кто способен и наказывать, и хвалить. В детстве они с Баки родителей особо не слушались. Но для справедливости стоит признать, что единственным орудием мистера Барнса, которым он призывал сына к порядку, был ремень — а не целая лаборатория для тестирования «технологий допроса».

— Ты ведь помнишь, что тоже католик? — спрашивает Стив после отбоя. — Правда, в детстве ты бы мать Анжелику слушать не стал. Ты проповедь—то в церкви еле высиживал. Помню, как Бекка тебя за помочи держала, только бы не сбежал…

— Бекка, — тихо произносит Баки и тут же спохватывается: — Не помню. Лишние воспоминания вредят Солдату. 

***

За любое везение надо платить, сказал Рамлоу, и, как оказывается, за неуместные вопросы — тоже. На следующий день Баки забирают прямо с утренней тренировки.

— В медблок, — только и отвечают на вопрос Стива. Время тянется бесконечно, Стив, не замечая того, ставит какой—то очередной рекорд на сдаче нормативов, а датчик за переживания бьет его током, но Стиву наплевать. Он не идиот, спасибо, он может связать два слова — и может связать свой экскурс в историю с наказанием для Баки. 

Он с еле сдерживаемым удовольствием молотит ребят из «Удара», а потом не находит себе места на стратегии, пока Баки не стучит в дверь и не извиняется за опоздание.

Он совсем бледный, на висках капельки пота. На сей раз Стив не задает ему вопросов. 

Но вечером, когда приглушают свет, Стив решается:

— Можно, я к тебе лягу?

Он ожидает отказа, но Баки молча двигается к стенке. Стив с трудом помещается рядом. От друга пахнет безликим гелем для душа и машинным маслом, и все равно это до ужаса знакомо.

Очень осторожно он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до его плеча. Оно горячее и мгновенно напрягается, стоит Стиву прикоснуться, но Баки не шевелится, лежит спокойно.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом.

Стив уже понял, за кого здесь держат их с Баки. Хватило масляных взглядов охранников и многозначительного хмыкания Рамлоу. Но что бы о них ни думали, Стиву все равно — если это поможет.

Вряд ли Баки вспомнит способ общения, который они придумали в детстве. Мама запрещала им болтать, когда они ночевали вместе, и они скоро научились чертить буквы друг на друге.

Пока он просто успокаивающе проводит ладонью по спине Баки, скользнув пальцами по голой шее. Даже этого легкого касания хватает, чтоб ощутить змеящиеся шрамы. И не только там, где рука. Они его что, вообще не лечат после ранений? Чтоб при такой регенерации все равно оставались шрамы...

— М—м, — Баки поворачивается, подставляется, будто кот. И все—таки, Господи… он здесь, живой, над ним издевались, превратили невесть во что, но он — здесь, рядом, пышет теплом рядом со Стивом, а не лежит сломанной куклой в заснеженном ущелье. Стив закусывает губу, чтоб не расплакаться. И чертит на спине у Баки: «друзья».

Баки фыркает в подушку. Потом берет ладонь Стива и пишет на ней:

«спи, придурок»

«сам дурак»

***

Дни растягиваются в неопределимое долгое нечто — не вечность, но длящееся безвременье, размечаемое вновь и вновь повторяющимся ритуалом: подъем, тренировки, обучение, тренировки, душ, отбой. Стив старается про себя вести календарь, но при их расписании нетрудно потерять нить реального времени.

Он только надеется, что «Озарение» еще не запустили. 

На исходе очередного дня они опять стоят навытяжку перед командиром «Удара».

— Что, Солдат, — спрашивает тот с ухмылкой, — думаешь, твой подопечный готов к проверке лояльности?

— Так точно, командир, — Баки произносит это с осторожностью, к которой Стив успел привыкнуть.

— Хорошо. Оба за мной.

Снова бесконечный коридор, еще один зал, похожий на тренировочный, но меньших размеров — и Стив, едва шагнув внутрь, понимает — не по выбоинам в стене и не по пятнам, которые, несмотря на явно тщательную уборку, не смыты до конца, а по безнадежному духу смерти, — для чего этот зал используется.

В центре стоит стул, и к нему привязан человек. Он избит так, что Стив и сам не понимает, как узнает в нем Ситвела.

_ «Пирс меня теперь убьет»... _

А ведь он оказался прав. Ситвелл до сих пор одет в щегольской костюмчик, что был на нем, когда Нат сбросила его с крыши. Только теперь дорогая ткань заляпана кровью и рвотой и разорвана в нескольких местах. Услышав их, Ситвелл поднимает голову, вглядывается в Стива заплывшими глазами: без удивления, без гнева, только с совершенно отчаянной надеждой — такой, о которой сам понимаешь, насколько она неуместна, но больше—то ничего не осталось.

— Кэп. Пожалуйста...

Кэпу в руку суют пистолет.

— Скажи ему, Солдат.

— Этот человек предал Гидру, — раздается почти у самого уха спокойный голос Баки. — Ты должен казнить его.

Баки становится за его плечом — так близко, будто собирается показывать ему, как стрелять.

— Там одна пуля, Роджерс, на случай если решишь сделать глупость, — это Рамлоу. — И тогда уж лучше сразу стреляй в Солдата.

— Кэп, — снова пытается Ситвелл.

— Давай, — дыхание Баки щекочет ухо. — Он все равно уже мертв.

_ Верно; и это мы убили его. _

_ Я убил _ .

Пистолет кажется необычно тяжелым в руке, хотя это «макаров» — он, напротив, легче тех полуавтоматов, с которыми они тут тренируются. Ситвелл шмыгает перебитым носом и просветлевшими глазами смотрит на Стива. Он будто снова обрел веру в Капитана Америку. Конечно, Кэп сейчас разбросает убийц и препоручит Ситвелла в жесткие, но справедливые руки американского правосудия... Он агент Гидры, предатель, саботировавший миссии ЩИТа, он наверняка заслужил эту пулю и еще обойму. Но в мире Стива Роджерса — в мире, который он защищал еще сопляком, схватив крышку от люка — Ситвелла должны были судить. Судить и, возможно, упечь в тюрьму на несколько пожизненных, но не вышибать ему мозги в безликом зале, добавляя работы уборщикам.

— Роджерс. Стреляй.

— Капитан, — вторит Баки. — Вы слышали приказ.

Стив поднимает пистолет и впервые думает, что зря пришел сюда. Господи, Роджерс, кому сейчас нужно твое чистоплюйство... Ситвелл, которому надежда придала силы, вяло дергается на стуле, и Роллинз дает ему равнодушную оплеуху.

Сейчас...

Он думает о шрамах на плечах Баки. Об умирающем на полу Фьюри: «Никому не доверяй...». Он наверняка уже не раз убивал ради Гидры, думая, что служит ЩИТу — так что теперь...

Кто—то бережно, но решительно отбирает у него пистолет. Ситуэлл, получив аккуратную дырку между глаз, обмякает в кресле, а Баки невыразительно говорит:

— Простите, командир Рамлоу.

— Да уж, — хмыкает «командир». — Что, Солдат, так теперь всегда и будет? Будешь цели за него добивать, может, еще мясо ему за обедом резать?

В ответ — так же бесцветно:

— Вам известно, командир Рамлоу, что в нашем рационе нет мяса.

— Решил блеснуть остроумием?

Ухмылка Рамлоу делается совсем скверной; он надвигается на Солдата так, словно не видит никого вокруг: ни Роллинза с дружком, застывших рядом с трупом, ни бойца у себя за спиной, ни — тем более — Стива. Будь его воля, с кристальной ясностью понимает Стив, он остался бы с Солдатом наедине.

_ Будь его воля... _

Стив мог бы обойтись и одной пулей. Он может обойтись и вовсе без пистолета. Вдвоем они с Баки без труда одолели бы этих четверых, а дальше... Дальше надежда на его память и на то, что Баки худо—бедно знает базу. Стив ни секунды бы не раздумывал, если б не опасался — не был почти уверен, — что вместо этого Солдат кинется на защиту «командира».

— Ладно, — распоряжается Рамлоу. — Этого — на утилизацию. Вы оба — в тренировочный зал. Живо.

Стив ожидает... какого—то разбора полетов. Взыскания. Хуже всего — что за пределы базы его теперь выпустят не скоро. Шагая по коридору вслед за Рамлоу и замкнуто молчащим Баки, он снова и снова сглатывает едкий вкус поражения. Он не смог. Кишка оказалась тонка.

Слишком тонка для той миссии, которую он сам себе назначил. Он подвел Баки.

_ Подвел Гидру _ , отзывается где—то в глубине сознания.

Отлично. Разве не этого они добиваются? И у них уже получается...

Перед глазами у него на миг белеет от злости на себя; а когда проясняется, он видит, что оказался в маленьком прозрачном закутке в углу спортзала. Он проходит вглубь, ожидая, что Баки последует за ним, но тот делает шаг назад, а Стива запирают в закутке. Он непонимающим взглядом следит, как Баки шагает к ближайшему турнику и, сбросив футболку, повисает на нем. Настолько рутинный жест, что до Стива доходит, что происходит, только когда один из бойцов подносит Рамлоу скрученный электрический кабель.

— Сэр, вы хотите...

— Нет, я сам, — тот берет кабель, облизнув губы, и подходит к висящему на турнике Баки. Сейчас командир «Удара» кажется Стиву по—настоящему пугающим. Сейчас — а не тогда, когда приставил ему ствол к затылку. Должно быть, из—за сладострастного света в глазах, почти сияния, с которым он примеряется к обнаженной спине Баки. С таким сиянием не выйдет врать про «ничего личного...».

Или — потому что сейчас Стив ничего не может сделать. Когда первый удар опускается на напрягшуюся спину Солдата, Стив, едва осознавая себя, впечатывается плечом в стекло. Раз. Другой. Третий. Ничего. Оно же рассчитано на суперсолдата…

Датчик пускает разряд за разрядом, но Стив чувствует их очень отдаленно. Совсем не так ярко, как стежки кабеля. 

— Роджерс, — Рамлоу даже не смотрит в сторону его кабинки, — прекрати истерику. Мы все тебя слышим. Бери пример с Солдата. — Тот и в самом деле неподвижен и неслышен, хотя спину уже покрывает несколько алых сочащихся полос. — Еще раз дернешься — заработаешь ему лишний десяток ударов.

— Командир Рамлоу, — выдыхает Стив. — Это я облажался. Это не вина Солдата.

— Капитан, — голос у Баки такой же напряженный, как его спина, — все правильно.

— Пока ты на испытательном сроке, Роджерс, за тебя отвечает Солдат. Я думал, председатель Пирс все ясно объяснил.

— Это... — слова застревают в горле. Что он собирается сказать? «Это нечестно»? Словно ему опять шестнадцать, и он сражается в подворотне? — Пожалуйста. — Он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным с Бруклина. — Пожалуйста. Господи. Накажите меня, прошу.

На секунду время смещается, и он снова хилый десятилетний мальчишка, которого прижали к кирпичной стене двое ребят постарше — пока остальные из их банды валяют Баки по асфальту, а он не может вырваться, ничего не может сделать….

Рамлоу не слышит его, он наносит удар за ударом со влажным звуком, рассекая в кровь подставленную спину. Больше никаких звуков: Баки молчит, может, дышит чуть громче обычного — а может, Стиву это кажется.

В конце концов удары прекращаются, и Баки прыгает на землю, отпустив перекладину.

— На сей раз я не буду докладывать Пирсу об этом нарушении. Разберись со своим подчиненным сам, Солдат.

— Спасибо, командир Рамлоу, сэр.

Роллинз, прижав пластинку ключа к двери, открывает кабину, но Стив по—прежнему стоит как прикованный.

В комнате Баки осторожно садится на кровать и тяжелым взглядом смотрит на Стива. И принимается объяснять — тем же тоном, что в самом начале растолковывал правила:

— Стив, нельзя ничего говорить во время процедуры. Нельзя спорить. И кричать тоже. Пообещай мне, что не будешь.

Стива берет злость:

— Это—то почему нельзя? Директор Пирс запретил?

Баки глядит с бесконечным хмурым терпением:

— Потому что если начинаешь с ними спорить, или просить о чем—то, или... реагировать, это становится зрелищем. Развлечением. Не надо превращать наказание в развлечение.

— Я... понимаю, Бак. Я не стану кричать, не беспокойся.

— Знаю, что не станешь. Ты сильный, А сегодня что на тебя нашло?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что!

— Ты под моей ответственностью. Если у тебя что—то не получилось, значит, я плохо объяснил. Они все сделали правильно.

— Ну да. Гидра всегда все делает правильно.

— Конечно, — подтверждает Баки.

— Ты мой друг, — беспомощно говорит Стив. — Я не хочу, чтоб тебе делали больно.

— Это не больно. Это дисциплина. Больно будет в бою, если мы будем недостаточно дисциплинированы.

О, Господи.

— Дай, я помогу тебе это снять...

Стив никогда еще так не жалел, что нет горячей воды. Он пытается хоть как—то согреть воду в ладонях и потихоньку отлепить футболку Баки от спины. И кровь смыть нечем; кроме жесткой мочалки в душе — ничего. Носовых платков солдатам не полагается, это телячьи нежности для гражданских. Стив плюет и сует под кран футболку — все равно отстирывать. Очень осторожно он промокает уродливые красные полосы. Берет из небогатой аптечки бутылек слабого спирта. Баки странно затих, расслабился, хотя иногда сводит лопатки и шипит сквозь зубы. 

Когда Стив заканчивает, он пару секунд еще сидит, закрыв глаза, а потом встает и тянется за футболкой.

— Ложись. Я постираю.

(«Стиви, ты ангел. Я на тебе женюсь. Из тебя очень хорошая женушка получится»

«Сделай доброе дело, Бак — заткнись и спи»).

Он ложится на собственную койку, но Баки глядит на него удивленно и словно обиженно. Стив садится к нему, на самый край кровати. Берет за руку и машинально гладит, не зная, что сказать.

— Прости меня. Я так тебя подвел…

— Нет, — Баки улыбается ему. — Нет.

Он разворачивает ладонь и чертит:

«хорошо, что ты не стрелял. тебе не надо стрелять, пока есть я» 

***

После такого Стиву следовало бы... исправиться. Вести себя тихо, подчиняться командованию, чтобы не навредить Баки еще сильнее.

Слушаться родителей. 

Если бы не то, что Баки сказал — и над чем Стив теперь думает, не в силах уснуть. 

«Не надо превращать наказание в представление».

Кажется, Стив понемногу начинает понимать. Он ведь все это время следил за Солдатом — нет, за Баки. И все это время Баки давал ему понять, что он все еще здесь. 

Конечно же, он притворяется, что ничего не помнит — потому что у них есть способ заставить его по—настоящему забыть.

Конечно же, он шевелил губами на уроках идеологии — потому что иначе они могли догадаться, что он отвечает так безупречно, потому что помнит всю эту чушь еще с прошлого, позапрошлого — или сколько их там было? — раза. 

Конечно же, он изображал или безразличие, или энтузиазм — потому что только это здесь было разрешено. Но он, в отличие от Стива, сумел стать партизаном. И если бы Стив слушал внимательнее, он бы понял это раньше. Баки до сих пор не желал признавать Гидру родителями. Он ни разу не сказал «мне нельзя» или «не позволено». Только: не нужно, не рекомендуется, «мы же с тобой солдаты»... Он забрал у них столько своей воли, сколько мог. Он отвоевал даже память — выбирая этот несчастный «религиозный каталог» в качестве награды, он сохранял свою веру... И пытался, как мог, сохранить достоинство, не желая кричать под ударами. 

А еще — пытался защитить Стива. Даже сейчас. 

Стив тихо шмыгает носом, вытирает глаза. Датчик почему—то не реагирует. Но, как удар током, пронзает другая мысль.

Если Баки многое помнит... возможно, он помнит и предыдущие миссии. И сможет связать их с именем директора Пирса. 

Что Стиву активно не нравилось в этом тысячелетии, но начинает нравиться в этот момент, когда он лежит, чудом не падая, на узкой койке, стараясь не задеть израненную спину Баки — это влияние социальных сетей. Достаточно одного тумблер—поста, чтобы испоганить человеку репутацию. А Баки может вспомнить больше, чем тумблер—пост...

Спецслужбы наверняка попытаются проверить информацию — и возможно, у Гидры найдутся не слишком хорошо заметенные следы. Но важно даже не это. Важна волна, которая поднимется в Интернете после признаний Зимнего Солдата. И которая вполне способна дискредитировать директора Пирса — а с ним и его проект.

Значит, вытащить Баки отсюда — не просто задача Стива Роджерса. Теперь это задача Капитана Америки. 

Он еле дожидается следующей ночи, чтобы написать Баки на ладони:

«хочешь уйти отсюда?»

Баки косится на потолок, ложится к нему поближе и неожиданно целует в висок. Стив прикрывает глаза — настолько это хорошо — и так и лежит, пока Баки пишет на нем: «мне некуда». 

«пойдешь со мной»

«я Зимний Солдат. твои друзья меня уничтожат»

«я не дам» 

Баки закидывает ногу ему поверх бедер, трется, словно собака. Стив сглатывает сухим горлом. Господи... что себе врать, он хотел этого... очень хотел, только не так... Но у Баки больше партизанского опыта. Если кто—то сейчас смотрит на экран, забавляясь их возней, то возиться они должны по—настоящему. Стив протягивает свободную руку и гладит Баки бедро. А сам пишет:

«ты можешь дать показания против Пирса. тебя спрячут » . 

Ему кажется, что даже в темноте он различает совсем прежнюю ироничную ухмылку Баки.

«спрячут на шесть футов под землей. многим не нужны мои показания»

Ладно, признает про себя Стив. Это действительно необходимо продумать, потому что иначе они оба окажутся или в плавучей тюрьме, или проще — в сумасшедшем доме, как Бернстайн с его другом. А там — рассказывай не хочу, всем интересно. 

Баки притирается к нему сзади поближе, целует в шею. Черт. Он не притворяется; Стив чувствует своим бедром его немаленький член. Он резко поворачивается к Баки, осторожно, почти целомудренно целует в лоб. Пишет на ладони.

«черт с ними, с остальными. я буду тебя защищать. мне ты веришь? »

На сей раз Баки не пишет, только кивает, глядя ему в глаза. А потом Стив чувствует его пальцы у себя на плече: «я могу помочь тебе уйти, если хочешь » , — выводит он. — «тебе здесь не место » .

«без тебя не уйду »

Баки ничего пишет в ответ.

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет он вслух.

Стив вспоминает об охранниках, которые наверняка смотрят на них, хохоча, и понимает, что ему абсолютно все равно. Ему ведь и раньше было наплевать на соседей, которые подозрительно глядели на них с Баки и обещали вызвать полицию нравов. 

— А датчики? — спрашивает Стив на всякий случай.

— Они не реагируют на физическое усилие, — улыбается Баки.

Особого усилия у них не выходит — да и не могло бы выйти на узенькой солдатской койке. Стив просовывает ладони Баки под штаны, обхватывает его твердую ладную задницу. Господи. Он ведь и забыл, какой Баки. Какой... красивый.

Баки тихо и беспомощно всхлипывает, задыхается, прикусывает губу. Стив, собственным телом прикрывая его от камер, вытаскивает из штанов его член — с тихим восторгом, который относится даже не к сексу, а к самому факту, что Баки жив — жив в самом первом, в самом библейском смысле. И убить его, забрать они больше не смогут, пока Стив рядом. Думая об этом, он принимается дрочить, почти терзать налитой член; потом замедляется, увидев, как Баки почти потряхивает от желания — он и сам теперь неосознанно боится датчика. И начинает ласкать Баки медленно, поднырнув пальцами под яички и перебирая их, сдерживая растущее желание насадиться на него ртом — не здесь, не сейчас, потом, когда сбежим, Господи. И, почувствовав, что Баки уже совсем близко, чертит ему на обнаженном участке кожи рядом с пахом: 

« я люблю тебя »

Баки дергается, мычит в простыню и все—таки получает разряд — который делит со Стивом, потому что тот обнимает его и не отпустил бы, пропусти через них тысячу вольт. 

« Все будет хорошо », — думает он, когда Баки, шмыгая носом, тянется к нему, обхватывает влажной ладонью. Кажется, Стиву и хватает только подумать, что это ладонь Баки — и его сводит в узел и распускает, тряхнув, — и тока он даже не чувствует. 

Чуть—чуть отдышавшись, он шепчет Баки на ухо:

— Матери Анжелике это бы не понравилось. — И они заходятся тихим неостановимым смехом, как два подростка в дортуаре.

***

Наутро Стив просыпается в приподнятом настроении. Баки уже плещется над раковиной, как ни в чем ни бывало, но, вернувшись из ванной, посылает Стиву несмелую улыбку. Тот улыбается в ответ — а потом понимает, что так и не уговорил Баки пойти с ним. 

Ну ничего.

Время еще есть. 

***

Времени, как оказывается, не так уж много. 

C утра прямо в медпункт заявляется мрачный, невыспавшийся и недовольный Рамлоу. Уж не он ли, интересно, смотрел ночью прямую трансляцию из их комнатки? Судя по взгляду, который тот адресует Солдату — вполне возможно. В первый раз Стив всей душой желает, чтобы рядом был Пирс. Ему почему—то кажется, что при Пирсе Рамлоу не станет делать того, что... не предусмотрено протоколом. 

Слава Богу, Рамлоу, сдерживая злость, говорит докторам:

— Готовьте этих голубков на выход. У меня приказ, — это уже им. — Выездная миссия, Нью—Йорк. Цель — Наталия Романова. Твоя подружка, верно? — он щурится на Стива. — Эх, жаль, она уже не узнает, чем ты тут без нее занимался. 

***

Все время, что их готовят к миссии — снимают датчики, облачают в гражданские костюмы, снабжают оружием, — Стив не может понять, в чем дело. Он совершенно точно провалил карательную операцию. Это значит, что нельзя доверять ему выездную. Он бы радовался, если бы в голове все время не звенела тревожная струна. 

И только когда Рамлоу объясняет им суть операции, он понимает. Они хотят поймать Романову на него, как на живца.

— Вот здесь, — он показывает на гугл—карте, — есть телефон—автомат. Такая развалина, как ты, Кэп, точно умеет им пользоваться. Мы с тобой отправимся к автомату, ты позвонишь с него Романовой, скажешь, что хочешь встретиться. Дождешься ее, и растворишься в толпе — ты это умеешь, я сам видел. И учти, Кэп. Я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе сейчас пришли в голову всякие глупости. Но ты же понимаешь, кто за эти глупости заплатит.

Он трогает Баки за железную руку. У того на лице — полностью нейтральное выражение.

— Вот в этой руке у нас запрятано взрывное устройство, на случай, если Солдату вдруг вздумается уйти в самоволку. Он как—то уже уходил, да, Солдат? Искал своего приятеля, всех тут на ноги поставил. Гидра самоволки не одобряет. Во всем должен быть порядок, верно? В общем, если ты выкинешь что—нибудь, Роджерс, мы активируем устройство. По большому тебе секрету — Солдат все равно шел на списание.

***

Cтив не делает глупостей. Он послушно дает завязать себе глаза (в этот раз обошлись без снотворного — неужто больше доверяют?). Потом они летят куда-то на вертолете, и Баки касается его колена своим. Потом — пересаживаются в автомобиль, и когда глаза ему наконец открывают, они уже едут по центру города.

Только теперь его отпускает. Потому что город — самый обычный, центр трещит на разные голоса, пахнет кофе, хот-догами и лапшой из китайских забегаловок, и уж точно не выглядит, как после конца света.

Значит, у них еще есть шанс…

И теперь только — обнаружив, что в машине они с Рамлоу одни, Стив понимает, в чем дело. Баки где-то спрятался с винтовкой, он слишком хороший снайпер, чтобы выдать себя. Но вот Стива заснимут все окрестные камеры — в центре города их полно. Да и человек, говорящий, прости господи, из телефонной будки, всем запомнится. Люди узнают Капитана Америку — который на сей раз явился нести хаос.

Гидра играет на опережение. Возможно, им не так уж и важно — устранят они Наташу или нет. Важно создать беспорядок и чтобы посреди беспорядка все узнали чертов американский символ…

Ладно.

Рамлоу провожает его до автомата. Становится рядом. Стив по памяти набирает номер — хотя понятия не имеет, может, Наташа давно уже выбросила этот мобильник. Но она отвечает после первого гудка.

— Стив? Ты нашел его?

— Да, — отвечает он. И только потом, косясь на Рамлоу: — Мне нужно с тобой встретиться. Ты можешь подойти к кафе «У Андреа»?

— Да, — говорит она сразу. — Сейчас?

— Сейчас. — Он говорит с нажимом. — Пожалуйста, приходи одна.

— Поняла. Жди.

Снова гудки.

Ожидание бесконечно, потому что он не видит Баки. У них нет между собой связи. Рамлоу отходит чуть подальше, к книжному развалу и, перебирая старые детективы, раз от разу бросает на него вопросительные взгляды. Словно спрашивает: «Уйдешь? Сбежишь?»

Стив невольно спрашивает себя — уж не инициатива ли это самого Рамлоу, пока Пирса нет. Чтобы Стив воспользовался приглашением, и ушел, и оставил Солдата ему. Хотя вряд ли — командир «Удара» никогда не был настолько инициативным…

В конце концов он видит Наташу — она с совсем другой прической, но все в том же излюбленном костюме, похожем на тактический. А дальше все происходит очень быстро. Рамлоу знаком приказывает ему отойти подальше, и сам скрывается в недрах книжного. Наташа видит Стива и зачем-то машет ему через всю площадь — она что, ни черта не понимает? В этот момент четко слышится выстрел, пуля откалывает кусок камня от старого фонтана, у которого стоит Наташа. «Какого черта, он же никогда не мажет?» А следующая пуля попадает ей в грудь, и целое долгое мгновение Стив смотрит, как она падает на бортик фонтана, раскинув руки, и застывает безжизненной куклой. Целое долгое мгновение — пока не понимает, что снайпер отчего-то стрелял в сердце, а не в голову; и не вспоминает, что Наташа, по ее собственному признанию, даже в туалет не выходит без бронежилета — если туалет во дворе. Он несется к ней, прекрасно сознавая, что его сейчас снимают на телефоны сотни, если не тысячи, туристов; наклоняется над ней, пытается прощупать пульс — есть, слава богу, — и, пытаясь изо всех сил изобразить отчаяние (давай, Роджерс, ты у нас тот еще артист!) видит у ее руки что-то темное, похожее на осколок камня. Вот только это не осколок… это чип-следилка.

В тот момент, когда он подбирает чип и поднимается, наверху — на крыше здания прямо над ним — начинается перестрелка.

_ Нет _ , думает Стив, и, уже забыв о телефонах, взлетает вверх по пожарной лестнице.

Он успевает как раз вовремя. Баки на соседней крыше, укрывшись за чердачным выходом, перезаряжает винтовку. До Стива доходит, что он видит Зимнего Солдата потому, что тот позволяет себя увидеть. И не только ему — а еще и серьезно настроенным ребятам в форме ЩИТа.

Этой форме он теперь не доверяет. И потому, несмотря на отчаянный взгляд Баки, прыгает к нему на крышу.

Прыгает — как раз в тот момент, когда раздается выстрел. И падает прямо на Баки.

***

Кто-то подхватывает его на руки. Баки.

— Дурак, куда ты полез?

_ Да ладно. Я их почти сделал. Мог и не помогать _ .

— Сейчас. Мы сейчас вернемся на базу, там тебе помогут.

Последнее, что он хочет — возвращаться на ту базу. Он попросил бы Баки оставить его здесь, на прогретом камне крыши. В глаза ему так хорошо, так широко смотрело небо.

Вот только —  _ Господи, мне нельзя. Не сейчас. Как я этого придурка с ними оставлю? _

— Терпи, солдат, — шепчет Баки, и это совершенно те же слова, что он говорил умирающим в сорок четвертом. — Я еще на твоей свадьбе погуляю.

_ Какая свадьба, идиот _ , хочет сказать Стив, но Баки пропадает вместе с небом.

Он открывает глаза на ненавистной базе. Баки прижимает его к себе, стоя на коленях. На белом кафеле размазано темно-красное, неприятное.

— Пожалуйста, командир Рамлоу, — только сейчас Стив понимает: до этого Баки ни о чем Рамлоу не просил. Ни разу.

— Это его ошибка. Он поступил необдуманно.

— Неправда, — голос над головой — по-мальчишеский звонкий. — Он прикрыл меня на задании, зная, что я более ценный агент. Это разумно. Ему нужно лечение.

— Ты можешь сам оказать ему помощь. Сыворотка доделает остальное.

— Я не врач, я не смогу! Когда у меня были такие ранения, мне вы оказывали помощь! Пожалуйста...

— И не стыдно так унижаться, солдат?

Стив стонет. Не надо, Бак, родной, не надо перед ним, он же с тобой играет...

Но тот сжимает ободряюще его руку — сейчас, Стиви, — и продолжает умолять.

— Прошу, командир. Я отработаю.

— Долго работать придется.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Баки. — Хорошо.

***

Стив приходит в себя на кровати (когда он начал думать о ней как о  « своей » ?) — но на груди у него плотная повязка, а в руку воткнута игла капельницы. Видимо, врач все-таки приходил.

Баки рядом нет. Стив зовет его сипло, но комната безнадежно пуста.

Он заявляется поздно, когда Стив устает следить за стрелкой на потрескавшихся часах. И идет не в комнату, а сразу в ванную. Стив слышит, как он долго чистит зубы и яростно отплевывается. Только тогда он заходит — усталой, скованной походкой. Касается губами лба Стива — жест, который он перенял от миссис Роджерс. Как-то раз из-за этого жеста их едва не задразнили педиками на всю школу, когда Баки во дворе решил проверить у друга температуру. Спасло только то, что температура была под сорок, и однокашникам куда больше запомнилась настоящая карета скорой помощи и медики с блестящими носилками.

— Жара нет. Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо.

Изо рта у него пахнет зубной пастой. Стив уверен, что везде узнает эту марку; и всегда его будет от нее тошнить.

— Прости. Я забыл, что без щита. Глупость...

— Почему они не вернули тебе щит? Это неразумно...

Стив молчит.

— Тебе надо еще поспать. Врачи сказали, что ты можешь отдыхать два дня.

— Ляг, Баки. Ложись. Пожалуйста. Ты устал.

Тот забирается на кровать — неловко, чтоб не потревожить рану Стива и ненароком не вырвать капельницу. Прислоняется лбом к плечу. У него у самого лоб горячий.

— Какая еще свадьба, Бак? Помнишь, мы поклялись, что никогда не женимся и всегда будем вместе? Я не забыл, между прочим...

— В прошлой жизни?

— В любой.

Стив гладит волосы у него на затылке и бормочет какую-то песню — старую, полузабытую. Не может вспомнить ни слов, ни названия, и это его раздражает. В восемь приносят ужин, но Баки спит, как убитый, и Стивово плечо становится мокрым от его слюны.

Просыпается, когда гасят свет — как по команде. Водит пальцем по руке Стива, и тому не сразу становится ясно, что он пишет:

_ « мы сбежим » _

_ *** _

Но оказывается, что бежать не нужно. Ночью Стив просыпается от грохота и про себя думает, что вот же некстати — налет, а он ранен… Он все равно вскакивает, будит Баки, пытается выскочить из палатки — и понимает, что палатки нет, а налет продолжается. Над головой гремит, все вокруг гремит и качается, как при землетрясении.

Только теперь он вспоминает о следилке. Где она… Да, собственно, неважно.

Баки садится на кровать рядом с ним, глаза у него весело восторженно блестят.

— Твои друзья атаковали базу, — говорит он, и Стива удивляет, как громко звучит его голос. — Стив, послушай… Рамлоу сказал правду — про взрывное устройство. Если базу уничтожат, оно активируется. Поэтому мы сделаем вот что. Эту дверь выломать легко, я уже проверял. Мы выйдем в коридор, и если они не доберутся до тебя сами, я всегда смогу открыть тебе проход на черную лестницу…

Прежде чем Стив успевает сообразить, что он понимает под «открыть проход», дверь в комнату открывается сама. На пороге — не Рамлоу и даже не Наташа, а Корделли. Он шепчет что-то про наказание божье, но главное — он с размаху припечатывает что-то к руке Баки.

— Это парализатор, — шепчет он, — все механизмы в руке останавливаются. И взрывное устройство тоже. Идите, все сбежали, я открыл вам выход. Поднимайтесь, там, — он смотрит на Стива, — ваши друзья. Идите с Богом. Во имя… Во имя матери Анжелики…

Пока они карабкаются вверх по бесконечной лестнице — еще более бесконечной от того, что вокруг все бушует и качается. Баки говорит:

— Стив. Обещай, что не дашь им посадить меня в тюрьму.

— Обещаю, — говорит Стив; и хотя он понимает, что имеет в виду Баки, сам он думает о другом. О том, что при некотором усилии ЩИТ наверняка забудет о Зимнем Солдате. А может, и о Капитане Америке.

— Знаешь, что еще я тебе обещаю? Много-много кофе. А еще — я куплю тебе тот медальон со святым Христофором. Очень уж он красивый. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
